


Crimson Peak Aftermath

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [28]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's wife watches the new Crimson Peak trailer and it has its consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Peak Aftermath

“Fuck you, Thomas William Hiddleston!”

His eyebrows shot up at his wife’s exclamation and he almost dropped the almond he was about to pop into his mouth.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh you heard me alright. How dare you? How dare you let me walk into this unprotected and without any word of warning whatsoever? I could have died from a heart attack for all I know.” She still wasn’t looking at him but at her tablet and poor Tom had absolutely no bloody clue what she was talking about.

“Honey? What on earth are you talking about?,” he asked, clueless and, admittedly, a little worried, too.

“I am talking about the new Crimson Peak trailer, you idiot. You, writhing around in that bed, Mia’s hands all over you, pushing your trousers down. For goodness sake, Thomas, a word of warning would have been much appreciated. Because, as you can see, I am all dolled up to attend a press conference and I have no time to rip those clothes off of you right now, which is what I desperately want to do in this moment. So instead, I have to face the great British press, smile and nod and answer stupid questions, all the while thinking of this scene and how I want to re-enact it with you in our bedroom. That’s torture and I hate you for it.”

The corners of his mouth now slowly turned upwards into a smug grin while Lou’s death-stare never faltered.

“Oh, so you want to take my clothes off, eh? Like this?” Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt right in front of her. He had nowhere to be anytime soon so it didn’t quite matter whether he got undressed and did other naughty things, much unlike his wife, who had to leave in less than 15 minutes to promote her new album and tour.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she hissed and started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, placing the tablet away at the same time to have her undivided attention.

“Oh honey, don’t be such a spoilsport. Because, as far as I know, you do enjoy me walking around the house in next to nothing. What if I took those trousers off, too? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Louise only shook her head and closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep calm - and cool, most importantly. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing when he took her hands and guided them to the back of his trousers so she could push them down. 

But maybe…maybe she could be 10 minutes late?

“Oh I’m pretty sure you’d like it. And you’d also like this, I believe,” he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her skin as his tongue traced the line of moles on her neck. A stifled gasp left her mouth and her fingertips dug into his lower back.

“Come on, Lou. I know you want it. You on that table, I between your legs, my tongue exploring every inch of those delectable breasts while I fuc-”

“Thomas, just shut up and fuck me already,” she growled and in no time he had fulfilled his promise. The table underneath her squeaked and groaned but they had tested its sturdiness before so neither of them was worried much as his hands dug into her hips to hold her in place while she buried her face in his neck to stifle her groans and curses.

She knew she’d be late to the press conference and she’d look a mess, too. But what did it matter now as he kept groaning her name while reminding her that he was hers and hers alone. And she was his.


End file.
